


3 AM

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Emotions [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Darling, I just left the barAnd I've misplaced all my credit cardsMy self preservation and all of my reservationsAre sitting and contemplatin' what to do with me, do with meThink I took it way too farAnd I'm stumbling drunk, getting in a carMy insecurities are hurting meSomeone, please come and flirt with meI really need a mirror that'll come along and tell me that I'm fine
Relationships: Riven/Xayah (League of Legends)
Series: Emotions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 3am by Halsey
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

The bar Xayah had chosen for the night was crowded. Every face looked the same, preoccupied and absent.

It was perfect.

Xayah didn’t want to be seen or talked to. She just wanted a drink. She wanted to hear the voices of other people. Be a fly on the wall. She slid through the crowd as she entered, drawing no attention to herself as she pushed the hood of her jacket off and sat down at the bar, the smell of smoke and alcohol overwhelming.

It was comforting.

“What’ll it be?” The large, rough-looking man behind the counter spoke with a gruff voice. Tired of listening to all the drunks, probably. Xayah pointed at the jack behind him. He seemed to know what she meant without even a word, and he nodded and turned, pouring her a glass before sliding it across the surface towards her.

Ugh.

It was strong. She hated liquor, but she needed something. Something to take her mind off the little infinity loop it was on right now, with the same seven or eight thoughts hounding her to straight to hell. And it was working. She was becoming acutely aware of her limbs feeling shaky as she took another glass, and then another.

_ Whatever. _

She sighed as she slid her glass back across the counter, empty again, before taking out her phone and flipping on the screen. 3 AM.

I should call him.

No. Her lip curled and she pocketed her phone again. No, not again. She wasn’t about to torture herself, and thinking about him wasn’t going to help either way. That part of her life was over. The sooner she accepted that, the faster she could move on.  _ But am I really moving on hanging out at a bar at 3 AM? Probably not. _

She jerked her head as movement in the corner of her eye grabbed her attention, and she turned her head to see a tall, fit-looking woman with pale- no, white hair sitting down beside her. “I’ll take a glass of that too.” The bartender looked up at her and nodded. He was pouring Xayah another glass of the jack already, and slid a glass across the counter to both of them.

Down the hatch.

Xayah wasn’t sure how long she’d been staring at the other woman, but without looking, she nodded as she took a sip. “Hey.”

_ Oof. I was staring. _

“Hey.” Xayah muttered as she wrapped her hands around the glass she’d been passed. Her reflection in the dark amber liquid reminded her why she was here. Great. Not the point. 

The woman took another sip and set the glass back down. “You don’t look like you belong here.”

“I come here a lot.” Xayah’s reply was short, but the other woman seemed unbothered by Xayah’s curtness. “Didn’t say you didn’t, just don’t look like the usual rabal. Not a bad thing.”

She looked up. She wasn’t sure what spurred her, or why she even cared, but she finally decided to give the other woman her attentioned, and she tipped her head. “What’s your name?”

“Riven. Yours?”

Xayah looked away. She could give her a fake name. For all she knew, ‘Riven’ had given her a fake name, anyway. Once again, she wasn’t sure what pushed her, but she nodded as she looked into her drink. “Xayah.” She lifted the glass to her lips and took another drink, almost downing half the glass. Maybe it was the alcohol. No, it most definitely was the alcohol. She put the glass down and pushed it away from herself. 

Riven was looking at her now, curious. “Nice name. I like it. Xayah.”

“Thanks.” Xayah looked back at her glass. Maybe a little more. She brought the glass back up to her face and then paused, glancing over at Riven. “What brings you here?” Gods she was definitely feeling the liquor. She had not come here intending to chat. Riven looked at her, amused. “Boredom. I don’t know. Alone. You?”   
  


“Breakup.”

“Harsh.” Riven clicked her tongue, watching as the bartender stopped by to refill her glass. A warm red blush was spreading across her face. How many glasses was that? Xayah hadn’t been paying attention. 

“Guess it’s that time of night.” Riven sounded melancholic, and it was Xayah’s turn to shoot her an amused look. “Eh? What do you mean? All the lonely drunk people come drinking at 3 AM?”

Riven huffed, nodding. “Yeah, something like that. Nobody with a life is out here at this hour, anyway.”

Xayah smirked and looked back down at her now empty glass. Her whole body was warm, but that hole was still in her chest. Her thoughts were still bothersome. Scowling, she pushed her glass back, and the bartender scooped it up as he passed by, pausing only when he got to the other end of the counter. “Want more? Or somethin’ else?”

“I’m good for now.” Xayah muttered, shaking her head. 

Another for Riven, another gone. “I guess if I’m being honest, kinda here for the same reason.” Riven was speaking- Xayah wasn’t sure why it surprised her, but she blinked several times before it registered that Riven was talking to her. She shrugged. “Yeah. I kinda fucked up. I shouldn’t do the whole relationship thing.” She didn’t mean to sound that bitter, and she internally told herself to shut up, but her words were now flowing as freely as the alcohol had been.

But Riven didn’t seem to mind. “I think that shit too a lot. I think a lotta people do, though. Eh.”

Xayah glanced up as the bartender re-entered the space behind the counter, carrying clean glasses. The temptation to order more was there, but Riven’s presence made her take pause, and she averted her eyes instead, telling herself she definitely didn’t need more. “Eh. I don’t know what to do with myself half the time, can’t really expect someone else to know.”

“You’d be surprised.” Riven sounded amused, and was watching her, face still blushed from the effects of her drink. “There’s always someone. It’s just finding them. You’re pretty, and you seem cool.”

Xayah felt a new flush of red, separate from the alcohol, but masked by the very same. “You seem pretty cool, too.”

“I do make an effort, but you could probably tell.” The bartender had passed her another glass some time ago, but she had only finished half of it, and she smiled at Xayah as she pushed it away, and Xayah snorted. “A little bit, but I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Thoroughly distracted. Riven was a good distraction. And hot, too, now that Xayah was getting a better look at her. She glanced down at her phone again. No messages. Nobody would care, or notice if she wasn’t back at her place by morning. Not that her roommates ever cared. 

_ I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t, but I’m gonna, anyway. _

She looked back up, catching Riven’s gaze and tipping her head close enough she could smell the jack on her breath. “You wanna get out of here?”

That smile. Gods, it was tantalizing. Riven looked her up and down with a glance, then smiled again. 

“Yeah.”


End file.
